


Watching You Watch Him

by 1kaleidoscopelucy2



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kaleidoscopelucy2/pseuds/1kaleidoscopelucy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(At the time) clueless Lizzie+Evil George Wickham=Angry Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You Watch Him

**Author's Note:**

> Not the cheeriest thing I've ever written but yeeeaahhh... the title is from Watching You Watch Him by Eric Hutchinson. Is it just me or is the song waaayyyy to upbeat for its lyrics?

      Darcy was seething.

      It had been six months since Darcy had watched George walk out of Gigi's condo, check in hand and whistling, crushing his little sister's heart. As Gigi screamed insults at Darcy while sobbing into his chest he decided that he had never hated anyone as much as he hated George Wickham. He reassured himself that that would be the last time he ever saw that man.

      But he was wrong.

      Three days ago he saw George. With Lizzie. Darcy tried to tell himself that all of this anger was simply at seeing George again, not at seeing George  _with Lizzie._ He had spent the whole day preparing for the night at Carters, meticulously planning what he would say to Lizzie, how he would say it, and maybe even try to crack a joke or two. He had seen Lizzie laugh and he loved the way she threw her head back, her eyes full of glee. Charlotte, Jane, and even Bing had all gotten her to laugh but Darcy could never get it right. Lizzie had been seated at a booth with Jane and Lydia. They were whispering and Lizzie was blushing. Darcy and Caroline sat across from them and as Jane and Caroline fell into easy conversation and Lydia left to go snag another unsuspecting man, he asssumed, he began to put his plan into motion.

      "Hi Lizzie, it's so good to see you."

      "Hi." 

      "So I was thinking about what you said about how Tolstoy thought Shakespeare was a poor dramatist..." He trailed off because Lizzie was beaming at him and it was shokingly unnerving. Then he realized that she was beaming, not at him, but behind him. Then it happened. George Wickham slid in the booth next to Lizzie drinks in hand. 

      "Here's your matini, babe, extra dirty, just the way you like it."

      Lizzie laughed. Darcy couldn't move. Even George got the laugh. Lizzie's laugh.

      "So..." George trailed off, finally looking across the booth at Darcy, stoned faced. 

      Darcy saw Lizzie's eyebrows go up as the two men stared at each other.

      "I'm sorry. I have to go." Darcy stated. He got up and left, feeling the groups eyes on him as he walked out the door.

      That was three days ago and Darcy still couldn't shove down the anger that boiled up in his stomach whenever he thought about George. Because Lizzie was with George. And Darcy thought about Lizzie. A lot. He could still see the way her eyes lit up when she saw George and the way he had her arm around her shoulders.  

      And now as Darcy was leaving Starbucks he caught sight of them, George and Lizzie, strolling through the park hand in hand. George said something and Lizzie laughed. She threw her head back and laughed. George caught sight of Darcy across the street and stopped walking. Lizzie looked confused and then George pulled her in and kissed her on the mouth. Darcy was rooted to the spot and he couldn't tear his eyes away. As George pulled away Lizzie looked surprised and she blushed. George caught Darcy's eye and then he and Lizzie continued walking. 

      Darcy felt sick. George made him feel sick. Darcy hoped Lizzie was smarter than he was, smart enought to eventually see through George's charms the way Darcy's entire family hadn't.

* * *

      Months later as Darcy watched Lizzie's vlogs, scotch in hand, he knew that Lizzie was smarter than him.

       _"I think I honestly am fine about the whole George thing, though. Really, I'm not just saying that for the camera. There is no weeping in these little jumpcuts. WHY? WHY? None of that. Is that wierd? Should I be more bothered about the guy I was dating talking about partying with other girls on twitter? Nope."_

 _  
_And then, even later when he wore that stupid Fitz wig and he was able to make Lizzie throw back her head and laugh, then finally kiss her, touch her, hold her in his arms, hear her say _I love you_ , Darcy knew that George Wickham hadn't got the best of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to leave the little second part out but then I decided that I couldn't leave you guys without a happy ending so there it is... a happy ending!


End file.
